Deja Vu
by Aeronero
Summary: Lightning ends up in Fortuna after some money troubles on the mainland. In the wrong place at the wrong time she suddenly gets pulled into Nero's problems. At first she is employed to follow Nero but she soon discovers the Order's malicious ways. R/R Plz


Deja Vu

Chapter One

Lightning looked out the window of the train. It was rainy and dreary. The countryside seemed to blur as the train moved along. Lightning was on her way to Fortuna, she wasn't making enough money back on the mainland so she was heading to the island to see if she could find work there. She still remembered the argument she and Serah had gotten into before she left.

"_Lightning why do you have to go?" Serah asked with tears streaking down her face. She and Lightning stood on a platform waiting for a train._

"_I told you Serah, we're not making enough money. The move is an absolute necessity!" Lightning shot back._

"_No it's not!" Serah said. "Snow is out looking for a job right now—"_

"_Snow can look as long as he wants." Lightning said "But he won't get accepted. He doesn't have any previous job experience!"_

"_Yes he does!" Serah said._

"_Oh really? You call sitting on your ass all day a job?" Lightning asked._

"_He doesn't just sit around all day. He cleans and does errands for me and—"_

"_Look Serah, the best he'll get is a position flipping burgers all day." Lightning said. "That isn't enough!"_

"_But Lightning!" Serah moaned._

"_Enough Serah, I'm going." Lightning said as the train pulled up. Serah's tear-streaked face could be seen through the window._

Lost in her reverie, Lightning fell asleep. Some time later, she felt herself being shaken. "Huh?" she said dreamily.

"Miss, your at the train's last stop." A female voice said to her.

Lightning blinked her eyes open slowly. "Where am I?" she asked. Her eyes were open but her brain was still dead asleep.

The mystery girl giggled. "Got a case of amnesia do we? You're in Fortuna."

_Oh, right. _Lightning thought. She quickly stood up in her seat but was still a little dizzy.

The girl grabbed her shoulder to steady her. "Easy." She said.

"Uh, thank you." Lightning said nervously.

"Your welcome" The mystery girl said. "My name is Reina."

"Hi." Lightning said.

"What aren't you gonna tell me your name?" Reina said expectantly.

_Should I tell her my name?_ Lightning thought, nervously. _Well she lives around here so she'd probably be the quickest way to an employer._ "My name is Lightning."

"Nice to meet you." She said as she walked down the isle of the train. "So what brings you to Fortuna?"

"Money problems back home." Lightning answered blankly.

"Oh, I see." Reina said. "Well, it's the same way here, unless your skilled with a blade, that is."

"Maybe I am, so what's the job." Lightning answered. Back on the mainland she'd been in the military. She'd not only specialized in guns, but in swords as well. Lightning made enough money, but was dishonorably discharged after willingly disobeying orders.

"The whole town was established by The Order Of The Sword." Reina started.

"Go on." Lightning said.

"Well, what they do is hunt demons." Reina said.

"Yeah right." Lightning said. She'd seen the articles in out-of-town newspapers, but always thought of them to be phony.

"I know it sounds a bit far-fetched but it's true." Reina said.

"I'm not saying I believe you about the whole demon thing, but I'll look into it." Lightning said. She didn't believe Reina one bit, but at least it was a job.

"The one you want to talk to is a guy named Credo." Reina said. "He's the general of the Order Knights. He'll get you in."

"Thanks." Lightning said.

"But be warned, he's very picky." Reina said

"He shouldn't have any problem with me." Lightning said.

"Follow me, We're in the middle of The Festival Of The Sword so everyone should be at the Opera House." Reina said.

Lightning nodded and followed Reina.

"Fuck, I'm late!" A man with a white hair, a blue overcoat, and a red hoody suddenly said as he squeezed through the two girls and ran off.

"Who was that?" Lightning said.

"That was Nero." Reina said. "He's one of The Order's knights. He's not your typical knight, though."

"Why would that be?" Lightning asked.

"He prefers to work alone, he doesn't get along well with others, and sometimes he has a tendency to disobey orders." Reina said. "And on top of all that, he's very rude."

_Sounds a lot like me._ Lightning thought.

"Aside all that, he actually a nice guy." Reina said. "His girlfriend of sorts, the Songstress of The Order, Kyrie is singing today so that's probably why he's in a hurry."

"I see." Lightning said. _If he works for the Order Knights as well, there's a chance I might run into him. This is getting interesting. _Lightning thought.

…

_Fuck._ Nero thought as he stood in an alley surrounded by demons. "I'm already beyond fashionably late and you guys aren't helping!" He said as he performed a Streak knocking two Scarecrows against the wall of a building, then he kicked a dumpster into the demons, crushing them to death. Nero grabbed another demon by it's foot and spun in a circle killing the other demons with it's arm blade, before performing a Buster on the one he held and killing it as well.

Now he stood in the alley alone, the occasional newspaper flying by.

"Man sometimes it feels like I'm the only one killing demons around here. What am I, a fucking exterminator?" Nero said to himself. He continued to the Opera House and got there without further incident, he managed to get a seat in the fourth row. Kyrie looked at him and he smiled. He sat a gift on the seat next to him.

An hour later, Kyrie's singing was over and now His Holiness was engaged in a very long speech. "Two thousand years ago. The Dark Knight, Sparda turned against his demon brethren and raised his sword for the sake of mankind…"

Pretty well into the speech, Nero saw someone he didn't recognize. "Never seen her before." He said under his breath. She sat four seats in front of him, long strawberry blonde hair, a white jacket, a skirt, and an epaulet with three glowing lines going down it. That was all he could see at his position. Said girl suddenly turned around, she gave Nero a deathly look. He turned away quickly. Making a mental note to keep an eye on her, he stood up.

"Nero what's wrong?" Kyrie said from her position of praying. "It's not over yet."

"All this preaching's putting me to sleep." Nero said.

Just then glass shattered, a man with a red trench coat and white hair fell through. (I'll just call him Dante to avoid confusion.) Dante landed on the podium, produced a pistol, and shot His Holiness in the head. He turned to Nero and smiled, blood covering his face. All control of the scene was lost, people were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Your Holiness!" Credo yelled. He and the knights next to him drew their swords.

_Uh, oh. This is getting hectic. Better find some place to hide._ Lightning thought. In a half crouching motion, she ran to one of the columns that was out of the way and hid behind it.

Credo's men clashed swords with the Dante. One of the knights was impaled and slammed down to the ground, knocking the other men away. Another one was spun around and let go, he flew to the top of the Opera House roof with a _thud._ The slaughter continued until only Credo was left.

_He's slaughtering them like pigs. _Lightning thought.

Credo ran and clashed swords with Dante only to be knocked away. He flew back and landed unceremoniously on his ass.

"Credo!" Kyrie said, running to the aid of her brother. She tripped and landed on her hands and knees.

The white-haired man walked up to her.

Kyrie looked up at him expecting her demise.

"RRRAAHHH!" Nero said, as he dropkicked the Dante away from Kyrie. He landed on his feet and shot the Blue Rose in the man's direction.

Dante cut the bullets in half and landed on the statue of Sparda. He embedded his sword in the statue and looked up just in time to guard a kick from Nero.

Both men stood on the opposite site of the statue, guns pointing at each other.

"Kyrie! Get outta here and go with your brother!" Nero said.

"I'll go and get reinforcements! You stall him until then!" Credo said.

Once Credo and Kyrie had left the two men stood facing each other.

"I won't hold my breath." Nero said as he shook the headphones off his shoulders. They fell to the ground. Nero shot the Blue Rose at Dante. In response Dante ducked below the bullets then jumped. Nero jumped after him and wrapped his legs around him and spun repeatedly.

Dante reversed the throw and Nero smashed against the head of the statue. He landed on the hilt of Sparda's blade.

Nero fell between the statue and it's blade and rocked back and forth until he stopped himself. He pushed his feet against the blade until it broke from the statue with Dante still on top of it. Nero ran up the blade and tried to punch Dante. Nero tumbled and had to right his landing because he missed.

Dante on the other hand landed perfectly and unfortunately right next to Lightning's hiding spot.

_Son of a bitch._ Lightning thought.

"I'll save you for later." Dante said in a voice that only she could hear.

Despite the words that the man had said she still didn't want to be seen by Nero, so she hid again.

Nero shot bullets at Dante; he threw a circular mag of bullets into the air. He spun, the casing fell off and the bullets landed in the chamber of the gun. He pointed it at Dante.

Dante seemed to not be impressed because all he did was pace around the room.

"I guess this just doesn't quite cut it." Nero said putting his gun away. He drew the Red Queen and stabbed it to the ground and revved it. "What's the point of packing a sword like that if you aren't even gonna use it!"

Dante looked at his sword stabbed it to the ground and mocked Nero with the revving motion.

"Tch." Nero said wiping his nose. He performed a Streak but was unsuccessful.

Dante put his foot up and caught Nero's sword with the slightest of ease. He kicked him back. Taking advantage of the opening, he let Nero have it with savage downward strikes.

Lightning stood ten feet away, amazed by the force of the impacts. _It feels like a series of earthquakes going off in the room._

Nero held his sword in front of him, his grip getting weaker. Finally his sword flew from his hand.

Dante capitalized with a Stinger.

Nero put his Bringer up in defense. The pews in the room went up in the air. Dante's sword was imbedded into his Bringer.

Dante looked at the arm with a puzzled look. "Looks like you got a trick up your sleeve."

"I thought the cat had your tongue." Nero said as his Bringer discharged energy. "But if you're looking for a fight… then try this!" He said as he threw Dante across the room.

Dante landed at the back of the room. "Looks like you too are a—"

"RRRAAHH!" Nero yelled as he threw the giant stone sword at Dante.

"Just what is he?" Lightning mumbled.

Dante sidestepped the attack with ease.

"Hate to interrupt, but I wanna wrap this up before the cavalry arrives." Nero said.

Dante tried to meet Nero with a Stinger, but Nero saw it coming and sidestepped it. Then as a follow-up Nero picked Dante up and threw him.

"Heh." Nero said with a smirk.

Dante flew onto one of the pews. The pew slid back into the others. Dante sat up. "So you're looking to play, huh? Alright I guess I got some time to kill."

"Tough guy, huh? Well…" Nero said. He kicked one of the pews in Dante's direction.

Dante jumped up and so did Nero. They clashed swords briefly in the air. Dante landed on the ground while Nero landed on the magically stacked pews.

"I think I'll have to take you down a couple of notches." Nero said from atop the pews.

Dante turned around. "Whatever you say, kid."

Nero jumped off the pews. No sooner then he hit the ground Nero charged at Dante.

Dante put his sword up in front of him.

Nero punched Dante's sword with his Bringer.

Dante's feet left the ground as he was knocked back from the force.

Nero ran after him, grabbing his foot and punching him to the ground. He punched Dante repeatedly. Then he threw Dante. Picking up Rebellion, he nailed Dante to the Sparda statue. Nero huffed in exhaustion.

"Getting better…" Dante said. "I would even go as far as to say I underestimated your…" He said as he unstuck himself from the statue. "…abilities."

"You aren't human are you?" Nero asked.

_Well, it doesn't look like you are either Captain Obvious._ Lightning thought.

"We're the same, you and I…" Dante said as he pulled Rebellion out. "…and them." He said looking over to one of the knight's corpses.

Nero followed his gaze.

"Though I expect you carry something different from the others." Dante said above Nero.

"What are you talking about?" Nero said pointing a finger.

"You'll come to learn the meaning soon enough." Dante said standing up. "Until then, business beckons." He said disappearing.

…

Later, with the Opera House in ruins, they were left figuring out what to do. Kyrie dragged a huge case of equipment.

"You brought this here for me?" Nero said stopping her.

"Credo requested. She yearns for your touch." Kyrie said.

"This blades the best battle companion a swordsmen could wish for." Nero said, preparing himself.

Kyrie knelt down to the blue box on the ground. She opened it, a necklace with twin lotus's intertwined was in the box. She slipped it around her neck.

The necklace did not go unnoticed by Lightning. _So Reina was right, he does have a soft side._

"Fortuna Castle?" Nero said.

"That's what the witnesses said." Credo told Nero.

"The guy just came from Hell, he's gotta hit up a couple of tourist sites." Nero said revving the Red Queen in excitement.

"You jest so lightly in a time of crisis!" Credo scolded.

Nero stands up.

"You must capture him." Credo said.

"Trust me, I'll get it done." Nero said.

"Please be careful, you haven't yet recovered." Kyrie said.

"No time and duty calls. Can't pass on an emergency." Nero said cradling Kyrie's face.

"I must return to Headquarters and report." Credo said.

The Opera House suddenly started shaking. The group of three left to see what was going on, leaving only Lightning.

"Looks like I was right. This is getting very interesting." Lightning said. "All of this for a job…" she said with an exasperated sigh.

**End.**

**Not much Lightning in the chapter but I promise it will get better.**

**Read it and tell me what you think.**

**I'm only gonna publish this chapter for now because I'll be working on two, three, four, and five. Long time to wait I know but it's necessary.**

**So decide if you wanna read it now. Later!**

**-A**


End file.
